A DIN rail is a standard metal rail that is widely used for mounting circuit breakers and industrial control equipment inside equipment racks. A DIN rail may be made from cold rolled carbon steel sheet with a zinc-plated and chromated bright surface finish. The term “DIN” comes from the original specifications published by Deutsches Institut für Normung (DIN) in Germany that have been adopted as European (EN) and international (ISO) standards.